Small Chains and Broken Hearts
by xXMilkyXx
Summary: Shizuo life has become completely ruined. Past events leads to the breaking of his already distant heart; making his wounds even more deeper. Is there any silver lining to this cloud? On-hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Today on, I am writing this new fan fic! This will be my second story so far, and If you would like to check out my first one, just check out my page :) It is pretty good from what I am told! Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this fan fiction as much as the last or even more. I don't own the characters or the show Durarara! Possible OOC, and this is definitely a AU fan fiction. Things to clarify for this story:**

**-Shizuo and Izaya never met before.**

**-Shizuo is about 17 years old.**

**-Izaya is regular age.**

**-Kasuka is older than Shizuo; so about 24-25.**

**That's about it, so I hope you enjoy! Here is chapter one c:!**

-Shizuo POV-

_It's not my fault you know. I really don't know why this happens to me. What did I ever do? I was just a kid… It was not fair. _

It was my last year of Junior high school. _Yeah I'll admit it; they called me a rebel, since I fit the bill. _I dyed my hair blonde at the suggestion of a good friend of mine. He said it would suit me or whatever… anyway I'm what they call a monster. I have strength that is incapable of human abilities, with me being an exception. I can literally rip sign post out of the ground if I wanted to, _and I did sometimes. _Jerks think they could talk me down anyway the liked. I don't have many friends because of this curse. _Why did I have to be so damn different? Do you honestly think I want everyone to avoid because they I will just kill with no control? _Well little to their pathetic knowledge, _I don't like __**violence. **_

The year passed filled with idiots on top of idiots. I walked home with my friend Tom-san. He was already inside of senior high-school, but he still gave me the time of the day. He was one of the few people who actually tried to get to know me, so I have great respect for him.

-NO POV-

"Well, I will see you later Shizuo." He said smiling at his friend.

"Oi, bye Tom-san." He said putting the bag over his shoulder.

"Try not to get in some trouble."

"Yeah, yeah yeah…" He said waving him off as he walked away. Tom stood there a moment and watched the blonde walk of down the opposite of where he was going. He was in mid turn when he hears a loud car pull up to the corner near Shizuo with a loud shriek.

'SHHHHHHHHHREEEK!" He turned back to his friend to see him being stabbed with something and thrown into the back seat of the black car. Tom threw his books and began to run towards the car.

"WAIIIIIIIT LET HIM GO! SHIZUO!" It was too late when he reached the corner the door slammed close and pulled off. He ran after the car down the long black street, but his body was not playing to well. _The effort was useless. _Tom ran to the nearest police station to report the disappearance of his friend Shizuo.

-AT SHIZUO'S LOCATION-

Shizuo mind was in a daze. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out the passing trees in the window. He couldn't think straight.

"He is going to get us a large sum of cash!" One man said.

"I see that, he nice and young too."

"Of course we going to have good fun before giving up this piece of ass."

"It may not be natural, but it will pass for the sick fuck that is going to buy him!" The one man chuckled.

"Now boys once we get our cash from this guy, - payment will be played." The driver said. He couldn't he the whole thing as he began to slur more.

"Oh shit, he's stirring! Rag him!" The first man squeaked.

"Huh? Oh." He put the rag of chloroform up to the blonde mouth and nose. Everything went black form there.

Shizuo woke up in a bed full of naked men. They were all old, hairy and most married. He was naked and nude covered in countless number of men semen. He felt dirty, weak, filthy, disgusting, _broken_… He stirs a bit trying to get up. But the pain coursing through his body was unmistakable. He looked down to see blood and semen mixed trickling down his leg. He began to spit at the taste of bitterness in his mouth. His body felt weird and drugged up, and he felt like his throat was dried out and thirsty.

"Ah..." He winced in pain when he shifted once more. His back was covered in bruises, cuts and burns. Lord knows how many people and what they did to him. He slammed his face into the dirtied mattress in shame. _How did he let this happen? _All he was doing was going home. He did not deserve this. The door opened and in stepped a man in an all-black suit. He had two men behind him in overly tacky suits with shades on.

"Get this slut the hell up and get him dressed and ready." The man at front said to the two men behind him. They walked to the bed and grabbed Shizuo by the arms. Shizuo body exploded in waves of pain from the rough grabbing. Shizuo was the strongest men in Ikebukuro, but now_… he is below weak. He was completely shattered. _

"No… put me down." The blonde said in the men grasp. The boss walked toward the brute and gave him a hard slap with the back of his hand.

"Shut the hell up, you're _my _property now. So I will do the hell I want with you. Now get him cleaned up, the auction happened tonight at 10:30." He said gesturing the man away. Shizuo made sure he got a good look at the man in the black suit; _he won't ever forget that face. _

**Well there is chapter 1. I know it is a bit short, but I always make the first chapter shorter than the rest. Next Chapter will defintely be longer. So what did you guys think? No or a go? Pleas e review and tell me honest opinion! No flames. I know this chapter seemed fast pace with the events, but I have reasoning for that. Missing gaps will be filled in later chapters! Thank you for reading this and I hope you stick around for the next one cuties ;) Ta-ta for now~**

**-Milky-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I will like to thank ****Evil Light 0713, Shadow Pain, and Kokochi ****for reviewing the first chapter so far.**

**Evil Light 0713****: I am not sure what the pairing s going to progress so stick around and read on? ;)**

**Kokochi:**** Yes this chapter will be longer, sorry for the short chapter before.**

**I would also like to thank people for following and favoriting my story so far! It is very kind of you and I will like to hope more will come along for this journey per say lol! Anyway here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this!**

"Fine Gentlemen may I have your attention?!" The room fell silent after a few waves of hushes

He was walking down the street with his infamous fur coat on.

"Today we have a special treat for you today!"

He recently received a tip of an underground sex trafficking taking place tonight.

"Now, you may only look, and only the winner will be able to touch!"

He was now at the entrance of the building. Knocking out the guards was definitely the easiest part.

"Now fine men, stay in your seats as we present this fine luxury item!" The red velvet curtain was beginning to roll up slowly.

His job was to shut this whole thing down. I mean he was getting paid for it. He walked into the auditorium in the middle of unveiling something. He was not sure he was in the right room until the object of everyone attention was shown.

"OHHHH!~" a simultaneously gasp whips through the entire audience. Izaya looked at the stage in a bit of shock himself.

"Isn't he a beauty?" The auctioneer said gesturing to the blond boy in the chair. His hair was all tussled and a stunning shade of blonde. It might have been unnatural, but his messy hair looked incredibly soft for being bleached. His skin looked as if it was glowing under those lights above. His eyes where still shut; since he was still drugged up. He wore a long white dress shirt that stopped at a taunting spot on his creamy thighs. It was unbutton a few buttons, to expose his magnificent collar bones and one of his pink small nipples exposed. He had a long physique. He looked well-toned in a slender built. _How old is this boy anyway? 14 maybe 15? Disgusting... _Izaya was the youngest informant around, only 21. You could smell the testosterone in the room rise, and you can hear all of the sexual desires throughout the crowd. Izaya had enough of this charade and he began to make his move.

"Okay bidding will begin at 50 thousan-"

"Everyone put their hands up!" The whole crowd turned to see whole police force behind them

"RUN!"

"AHH!"

Izaya spit to the side in annoyance. The feds must have gotten a tip of this place as well… there goes his chance at scoring some sweet cash. They began to handcuff everyone and throw them into a huge police van, a few got away through the back without anyone knowing. Izaya looked back up to the boy on the stage. A cop went up to him and went to wake him up.

"Hey kid… kid?" he shook him by the shoulders. The blonde opened up his mocha brown eyes and looked around. He pushed the police away really hard in panic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He yelled at the surrounding cops.

"Clam down there boy, we did nothing to you."

"LIARS!" He pushed pass the one cop and made a bolt towards the door. His body was all numb for the after effects of the drugs, but he kept on running. When he reached outside he tripped and skid his entire knee. He punched back up again of hearing the wave of footsteps behind him from the police. He made a dash for cover. He kept on running the streets of Ikebukuro, only with the dress shirt on. He didn't care, he had to run. He final reached a slim alleyway, and slid always to the back of it. After he saw all the police men run pass, he began to shiver. It was cold and wet in the alleyway, and his body was aching in pain. He fell down to his knees and sat his head in his lap. He refused to cry, and let it all out. After a few moments of silence, he heard wet footsteps coming towards him. He shifted his head up right away with anger plastered across his face.

"Whoa! Calm down there tiger~" I man with a silky voice said. He had raven hair and pale skin. He wore a fur coat that reached below his waist and his eyes where a dark blood red.

"Now what are you doing down in this rotten alleyway hmm?" Izaya knew but he just liked to twist people buttons. The boy only kept a strong glare on him without saying a word.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said crouching down to the boy's level. Shizuo spit a mixture of blood and spit onto the man's face. He was biting down on his body lip to try and subside the pain in his body, and accidentally busted it in the process.

"Now that was just rude and degrading." Izaya said rubbing his sleeve across his face. He couldn't blame the boy for being so rude. _God knows_ what he had been through.

"You look about 14-15 years old… What are you doing sitting in here with only this shirt on?" The boy said nothing, only kept on starring.

"Nee, what's your name then little lost neko?" The boy stood up and pushed Izaya to the side. He slid tried to slide apss him in the narrow alley, but Izaya decided to push him even more. Izaya put his hand to either side of the blonde head and hovered over him. The boy was most definitely shorter, and it was fin to look down on someone.

"I asked you so many questions, and I only get attitude!~ " Shizuo kept on starring up at him and refused to talk at all.

"Are you scared?" Izaya said bringing his head down towards the boy face. Shizuo then gave him one firm knee to the balls and went running. Izaya slid down the wall holding his goods in pain.

"Son of a bitch…" He said with a contorted grin.

Years passed for the informant, and they were filled with tormenting humans, making money and useless time. His career was still an informant; however he picked up another job on the way. He began to become a mole for the police. When they needed to figure something out without blowing the whole cover, they sent him in. In other words he was what you call a secret agent. He was doing his rounds when he walked past an alleyway. He would've kept walking if he hadn't seen a rather odd seen. He looked down to see a group of men in the back circling. You can hear the gasp and grunts of the men as they thrusted hard into their victim. Another was shoving his prick in and out of the mouth repeatedly; He swore he saw the blonde tying to squirm for air. His body was bruised up and covered with many different fluids. Blood was now seeping down his inner creamy thighs. Izaya felt disgusted.

"Now what do we have here?~" Izaya said while crossing his arms looking down at his phone. The men all looked up in harmony.

"Oh shit!"

"Let's get out of here!" another warned. They pulled up there pants and dash for the back of the alley. There on the alleyway ground laid a man with blonde hair that was now dirtied form the wet alley way floor. He looked up with anger contorted across his face. Izaya jolted a bit at the familiarity he felt with the man. The blonde then stood up and pulled his pants back on. After wiping off his mouth he stomped right up to Izaya with a rather dark demeanor.

"What the hell you go and do that for?! You fucking made my payment get away!" he said starring the blood eyed man right in the eyes. Izaya stared a bit at the man; he looked just like the kid from the few years ago.

"Well sorry to get in the middle of your whoring and all, but I don't want that in my city.~" Izaya said with a grin. The boy grew a few inches since he saw him a while back, it had been three years. He still was a bit shorter than himself that made him feel even more superiority.

"I don't like you, you fucking piss me off. Mind your own damn business!" He said becoming increasingly angry. Izaya did not know anything about him. He couldn't just get a job if he wanted to… he was after all a monster to everyone. He then pushed pass Izaya and wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth. _The group of men this time was rough and unyielding… _Izaya stared at the blonde and watch him limp away. Izaya smirked to himself and began to whistle to himself out of the alleyway.

_That was definitely not the last of him he would see._

**Well there is chapter 2! If you guys are wondering; Shizuo is now in prostitution if that was not already obvious. It was a bit longer than the last so I am pleased with that. I will again try to make the next one lengthier. Please, please review and tell me what you think! C; Thanks for leading lovelies~**

**-Milky-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will like to thank ****Evil Light 0713, YO, kokochi & higitsune84 tails ****for reviewing the previous chapter. I apologize for the long update, I got my first job so I was quite busy going through training. Having a job in high school is awesome for me! Anyway here are some responses :)!**

**Evil Light 0713:**** I too enjoy the concept of Shizuo being so low; It is a new side I like to write!**

**YO: ****Yes you are 10000% on the mark. I feel the same that this would most definitely appeal to the corrupted flea. I hope you like it!**

**Kokochi: ****You very welcome! I also agree that this fits him perfectly~**

**Higitsune84tails:**** I APOLOGIXE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D: I am honored that you really like this story and Izuo is one of my personal favorites as well~ I hope this story continues to be to your liking! C;**

**I will like to thank for the favorites and follows as well it means a lot that people are taking an interest. ****I will update this story more frequently! ****Please enjoy chapter 3!~ Warning slightly graphic.**

Ikebukuro: The city where lives change and some are not as lucky. Shizuo was in neither category, he was shattered. The chance to even try to become something was not an option. He was low and a monster. He was nothing but an object to fulfill pleasure for people. No one knew his story. Some people think that people who prostitute find pleasure in it, _they are wrong. _Shizuo does it to eat, clothing, and _live. _But then again, who cares if it is one less whore on the streets? The blonde was now standing at the corner he usually stands at. He was putting his self on display. He word clothing that was tight and showed his body. He didn't like it, _but he had to do it. _Shizuo was unable to work in an environment that you had to get to know people. He just wanted the cash even though he will just spread his legs for anyone. It was better to get fucked by a stranger, or make a friend, _to him…_

Izaya was on the other side of the spectrum. He had a purpose of being in this city. _He adored these humans after all. _He was a grown man with a job, and a home to go to at night. He slept around with beautiful people and was extremely wealthy. He never had to worry about what food he would eat the next day. But there was something that made Izaya different than the other wealthy pricks. _He liked to be with the low people._ H enjoy slipping into peoples live and manipulating there entire situations. He could make a man hang himself with just a few words. Izaya was well known in Ikebukuro for his demeanor of mystery. No one ever tried to become to close because they are _afraid. _

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette form his back pocket; it was a habit he picked up since he was fifteen. He was older now, and was considered a young adult by law. No one could govern his life anymore, _but then again who tried? _He had not seen his family for three years. He was not practically close to them, _he was always an outcast. _He has the perfect sibling that his parents adored, and he was so different. Compared to the perfection of his brother, he was low and out-shined. It was always like this for his entire life; slowing building up the cold chains around his darkening heart.

"Hey, how about three thousand?" He felt a hot breath near his ear. He could smell the stench of alcohol in his system from the man. He had his big, clammy hands straddled onto his slender waist. He took a long drag and stubbed it out. He turned around he looked the man over. He looked to be in his late thirties and was wearing a business suit. He looked down to see a gold ring on his thick finger. _He could laugh at the amount of married men that have sex with him on the daily basis. If only there wife would know how much of a slime-ball their husband was._

"Alright old man." He said flicking the cigarette form his hand. He said as he directed the man into the dark alleyway. People never catch the transaction happening. _They had their own lives to get on with. _

"How long I get?" The old pervert said removing his tie.

"Until your dick is wet and spent." He said spitting to the side. He didn't care for co variations between the strangers he fucked. He _hated _talking. The man then pushed Shizuo to the ground and motioned his head toward his Hardening prick. Shizuo did of course what the man was spaying for until he was well and done. After the man was finished with Shizuo mouth he zipped himself up and whipped out the cash.

"You're pretty good with your mouth, maybe I will come back next week." He handed Shizuo the money in his hand. Shizuo took the money and whipped his dirtied mouth.

"Whatever, but sex will cost you more." He said as the man was walking away from the alley way tucking in his white dress shirt and fixing his crooked tie. Izaya took the binoculars away from his face in disgust. Shizuo was so young and his life became the purpose of a sex toy. He looked back in the binoculars to see the honey eyes glaring straight at him. He felt his heart jolt and pulled the goggles away. He looked behind him to see an airplane ahead. _Was the boy looking at the plane or… _

_Ring Ring Ring_

He reached down to pull out his cellphone.

"Hello~?"

"Hey Izaya-kun come down to the office now I got work for you."

"Nee? Oh alright! Be there in a few~" He hung up and slipped the sleek phone back into his pocket. Izaya then got down form the tall building and began to skip himself down the street and whistle. Some startled in disturbance of the man betraying so childish behavior at his age. He had work to be done so he was simply just clearing his head only leaving a certain blonde there.

He reached the police station and hopped up to the counter.

"Izaya…" The desk lady name Namie was there.

"Reporting for duty baby!~" he said saluting with a wink. Namie was not a fan of the raven man. They once had a fling that was only based on sex and no love. She made the bad mistake of falling for the heartless man.

"Well, you're late today. Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Ah sorry I got distracted…"

"By a girl?"

"Huh?"

"Was she pretty?"

Izaya grinned and made a high pitched noise.

"Ah I see! You're jealous~" He said caressing her cheek. She slapped his hand way.

"No one would feel jealousy for an asshole like you." She said as she shuffled a pile of papers on her desk.

Izaya then skipped away toward the back room to the Chief's office. Before entering all the way he poked his head back out.

"Hey Namie-san?~" She turned around and glared at the raven.

"What now?"

"Don't miss me too much baby!~" He said going into the office and slamming the door shut. The Chief looked up at Izaya and shook his head. He could hear Namie's blood boiling all the way from back here.

"Now why do you continue to push that women's buttons?" The man at the desk by the name of Omiya asked.

"Oh Omo-san it's to fun! You should try it sometimes.~" He said sitting across the entire couch. He was eating mints off of a glass disk on the coffee table.

"Now why did my boss want me to come in at this time today?" Izaya said shoving a peppermint into his mouth.

"Oh right, I have job that I need you to do."

Izaya then put his attention onto his employer to get the information.

"Well as you know, prostitution is a growing problem on the streets."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well I need you to figure out who is in charge. This tricky and risky job. I don't know how you are going to do this, but it needs to be done." Izaya intrest was perked and a question popped up into mind.

"The pay?"

"Let's just say if you complete this job, I will increase you salary significantly sue to the complexity." Izaya already knew that not doing this job was not an option.

"Alrighty, I accept!~"

"Good."

"When do I start?"

"As soon as possible, as soon as possible…"

"Okay, anything for you. Bye now!" he said walking out the office. Omiya looked out the window and became a bit lost in thought and worry. _He hoped Izaya would be okay. _Izaya was now at the front desk, and Namie was printing out the additional information he would need. She passed him the paper and looked away.

"Now how is the famous Izaya going to solve this one?" She said with a venomous amount of sarcasm. He took the time to think about the answer and still a snot sure himself.

"I got this Namie-san, don't worry I won't die."

"Tch whatever." She said turning away.

He blew her a kiss and began to head for the front doors. He walked down the streets and was in a deep thought. He looked up at the crossing sign and saw the answer right in front of him.

**Well there is chapter 3! It was the same length of chapter 2 so I am pleased with that! I really hope everyone who is reading this is finding this enjoyable. I will update in three days or earlier so stick around! Please take the time to review and tell me what you think, it doesn't take that long and it could help me as a writer! You can ask questions, state concerns, and even make suggestions! Well till next time sexies~ **

**-Milky-chan **


End file.
